The Epidemiology and Genomics Research Program (EGRP) in DCCPS is hosting the NCI Cohort Consortium Annual meeting. The goal of the meeting is to bring together cohort member investigators to discuss emerging science, current projects and progress, collaborative opportunities for new projects and critical infrastructure needs unique to cohort studies along with solutions to address other challenges.